


Laundry Night

by moccatoccata



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moccatoccata/pseuds/moccatoccata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur never thought that his almost-midnight laundry time would end up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbetaed and created over a course of several weeks so if there're mistakes whatsoever feel free to point it out :D Also, this is an AU fic so human names will be used.

Arthur yawned as he walked to the laundry area of his flat, almost dropping his clothes’ basket while doing so. It wasn’t usual for one Arthur Kirkland to do laundry in the middle of the night; he actually planned to do it when he arrived from Edinburgh this afternoon but the tiredness of having to face family members—Peter couldn’t stop bragging how he was able to pass the entrance exam for this popular boarding school—made him dropped dead to the bed the moment he entered his bedroom.

The blond man finally arrived at the laundry area, noticing that the place was deserted. Well, it was almost eleven at night; who in their right mind would do laundry in a time like this. Thankful that he got his phone to kill his time waiting for the laundry to finish, he dropped his basket in front of one of the machines and began digging his pocket in search for coins.

Just when he managed to put all of his clothes in—in the end, he needed two machines to do the job—footsteps was heard and it made Arthur jolted in shock when a greeting was heard.

“Bloody hell!” Arthur, not that he was going to admit it, screamed before turning his body to face whatever which just greeted him. He unconsciously exhaled in relief when he found out that it was a human just like him who carried the basket; seemed like he was going to do his laundry as well.

“I-I’m sorry,” the newcomer stuttered, “I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

Arthur felt his face flushed in shame before snapping harshly at the man, “I’m not! I’m just shocked!”

The man, a brunet with a pair of green eyes, stayed silent after that, making Arthur felt guilty for snapping at the guy. The blond silently cursed at himself for forgetting his manners there, to a stranger too. Well, Francis would have a field day if he heard about this.

“L-Look, I’m sorry,” Arthur started apologizing, “for snapping at you, I mean.”

A smile started to form at the face of the stranger; it lighten up his eyes as well which made Arthur had to look somewhere else, “It’s fine. No one in their right mind will expect someone to show up in the laundry room at this hour.”

Arthur found himself nodding; the man had moved to one of the laundry machines beside what he had used. The blond man then chose to sit in the bench in front of his machine—not his literally but well, you know—just in time to see the man bend to put his clothes to the laundry machine.

“Shit!”

“Is there something wrong?” the question which come next made Arthur felt even more embarrassed at the thought that crossed his mind when he saw the man’s behind. Damn, Francis was already corrupting his mind.

“N-Nothing,” the blond gave a weak smile to the man, “Just accidentally scratched myself with my own nails.”

The man hummed and turned his attention back to his pile of clothes while saying, “You should cut it. Nails are the entrance of many bacteria and small worms.”

“You seemed to care much about health,” Arthur couldn’t help but to reply, “Med student?”

The man laughed and Arthur found that the sound was nice to be heard, “Just because I care about health automatically makes me a med student?”

With a loud sound, the brunet closed his machine before putting some coins to start the machine. It was when it started whirring that Arthur finally answered, “Well, isn’t it usually?”

The brunet laughed once again before moving to the bench where Arthur sat and plopped down beside him, “Well, beginner’s luck then. I am a med student. How about you?”

“Guess,” Arthur couldn’t believe himself; this man beside him was a stranger and here he was, already treated him like an old friend.

The man stroke his chin, looked like he was concentrating hard on this. It almost made Arthur chuckled, but he couldn’t hold back the grin that his mouth formed.

“Hmm,” the man started, “My guess would probably be a literary major or a business major.”

“And why is that?”

“Just a guess,” said the man before pouting—wait, what?—at Arthur, “Come on, why don’t you give me a clue?”

“You didn’t give me one,” Arthur said, having turned his view to face the white laundry machine instead. That pout of this brunet was too intense for him.

“Come on~,” the man whined before Arthur felt that his sweater was tugged, “I did give you one. Remember the health advice?”

The continuous tugging finally made Arthur turned his attention back to the man before speaking in an almost amused tone, “What are you? A child?”

“Nope, clearly a grown up adult,” the brunet answered cheekily, giving Arthur a grin which reminded the blond of the sun in some tropical countries.

Arthur felt himself grin as well. It was rare, but this med student he just met a couple of minutes ago was interesting and the probability of Arthur finding someone interesting was, like Francis said, just like the probability of frogs falling down from the sky. Not that Arthur knew why Francis made an analogy like that.

“Then how about this?” the blond spoke, “How about we bartered?”

“What we should barter? I’m sure it wasn’t money you’re after.”

“No,” Arthur shook his head slowly, “What I’m after is just your name.”

The brunet chuckled, “Silly me. _Dios_ , we spent these couple minutes speaking without even introducing ourselves.”

“Isn’t that nice?” Arthur said while peeping at his laundry machine, only a few minutes to go, “To know someone without being restricted by name.”

The brunet went silent at that. When Arthur looked back at him, the man eyes had widened and his mouth formed an ‘o’, like he just had a revelation of something important.

The man then pointed at Arthur, “Ah, I don’t need that barter now. You must be a literary student!”

“Why is that?” Arthur asked back, “What makes you so sure?”

“Heh, who in this world who would quote some melancholic lines from some sappy books or drama,” the man said, almost leering, “Or maybe you’re actually a pop singer.”

The blond felt a tick formed at his temple before shoving the man and stood up, just in time for his laundry machine to beep, signaling that his laundry had finished. He walked to one of the machine he had used; intend to take his clothes out. Now he just needed to dry it.

“Eeeh,” the man shouted in shock, almost falling from the bench, although he didn’t even straighten himself up before speaking with a smug tone, “Then I’m right, right?”

“No.”

“Of course I’m right!” the man said before Arthur felt footsteps behind him and a sound of the laundry machine was opened. Arthur looked at his left, only to find that the man had opened his laundry machine and now began to pile it up into Arthur’s basket.

Arthur went silent for a second before snapping at the man, “What are you doing?!”

The man didn’t even look at him; instead, he continued to take Arthur’s finished laundry and put it in the basket, “I’m helping, can’t you see?”

Arthur almost spluttered because of what the man was saying. They were strangers for God’s sake; they weren’t supposed to help with each other’s laundry. This man certainly had the nerve or he was too oblivious about that.

“We’re strangers!” shouted Arthur; his face was red because well, he was angry and he felt embarrassed when—oh god, not his underwear—the man just rummaged through his personal clothes while _humming_.

The brunet then turned to look at Arthur before smiling, “We’re not. I know you’re a literary student and live in this building. You know I’m a med student and live in this building too. See? We’re not strangers at all!”

Arthur completely couldn’t understand any of that warped logic and for the first time in his life—those arguments with his cousin Alfred didn’t count—he found himself at loss for words. The blond man felt his head throb and he let out a sigh. It was only half an hour and he felt like he was having some life roller coaster.

And why did the man was able to guess his major correctly?

“Are you tired?” Arthur heard the man asked, “You should go to sleep after this.”

“And risk of having no clean clothes in the morning? No, thank you,” answered Arthur. Even though having a stranger touched your clothes was embarrassing, but the blond actually felt grateful that the work was actually finished faster.

“They’re already clean, you already washed them. And you could just let them dry in your apartment,” suggested the man, standing up and helping Arthur carrying his basket which the blond thought was not really needed.

“They’ll smell bad because they’re damp,” was what Arthur was saying. Both of them finally put the basket down in front of the drying machine and Arthur started rummage his pockets for coins. They did the job of putting the clothes into the drying machine silently until they finished and went back to the bench, just in time for the man’s laundry machine to start beeping.

“Oh well, my clothes are ready,” commented the man while reaching for his own basket to put his clothes there.

Arthur quickly moved to help the brunet with his clothes while saying, “Let me help you.”

The man only nodded, muttering a ‘thanks’ and the two then did the same routine as before, although this time it was filled with small talks which resulted in them finding some similarities between them, particularly about their knowing of Arthur’s childhood ‘friend’.

“Ah, you know Francis too?” the man’s eyes widened when he heard Arthur speaking about the French, “He’s my best friend!”

Arthur stopped tapping his fingers on the bench—they were currently waiting for their laundry to dry—before cursing under his breath. Why, oh, why did the world have to be this small?

“Oh, right,” the blond’s smile felt forced now, “I completely forgot that he’s a med student as well.”

“Bad blood?” asked the man, “He might look perverted—well, he actually is in a sense—but Francis is actually a reliable friend.”

“To you, yes. To me, not,” Arthur grumbled, memories of the past animosity between him and the French flashed before his eyes. Francis always kept nagging him about this and that and Arthur will always fling him insults when Francis did so. It looked petty to others but it was their means of communication for years and they were already got used to it.

The man looked at Arthur for a while, making him uncomfortable, before smiling softly and muttering something which sounded a lot like Spanish for Arthur.

“Do you want some tea?”

Arthur shook his head, his expression turned serious when he looked at the man, “No, the tea they served at the machine isn’t real tea. They’re just tea-flavored water.”

The brunet looked dumbfounded for a second before bursting in laughter and Arthur found his face redden for the nth time tonight and not for good things as well.

“Shut! Up!” Arthur couldn’t help himself so he shoved the other man away, but the brunet still kept laughing, “Urgh, you bloody bastard! Stop your laughing!”

The man unfortunately was too deep into his laughing that he couldn’t hear Arthur anymore. The blond, in his embarrassment and anger, then decided to just tackle the man so the brunet could actually shut up.

What he didn’t take into account, however, was the fact that they were in a not-too-wide bench and so both of them were thrown to the floor which resulted in something which, well, compromising to the eyes of a bystander.

It was then that the blond realized his position; he was on top of the man.

“Oh.”

The man winced, “You’re actually quite strong, huh? And quite heavy as well.”

Arthur winced as well; his face was red now and he could hear Francis and Alfred were laughing in his head. With a stammered ‘sorry’, he tried to move sideways so that he didn’t crush the brunet much longer. He mentally smacked himself, where the heck was his gentlemanly teaching when he needed it the most. The blond didn’t even bother to stand up from the floor he was lying on; the embarrassment seemed to be too much for him.

“You need to pay me for this,” he heard some shuffling as the man said so, “You actually tackled me to the floor.”

“How much do you need?” asked Arthur, sighing softly while pitying at his bad luck. His chance of making a new friend was forever ruined because of his temper, something which Francis always reminded him about.

“A date.”

“Okay, I’ll pay it tomorrow just tell me—wait, what?!”

Arthur quickly sat up, looking at the man as though he was insane. The brunet didn’t seem to be fazed by that though since his green eyes, a shade darker than Arthur’s own, was twinkling as he repeated his words.

“A date at the coffee shop near the campus bus station tomorrow. 3 pm. How about that?” said the man who was now smiling widely while Arthur already imitated the expression of a stranded fish.

“Excuse me?”

The brunet laughed before standing up; Arthur had to strain his neck to keep looking at the man’s face, “Well then, it’s settled. A date for tomorrow so don’t be late, Arthur.”

Just then, the drying machines let out a beep, telling their users of the finished laundry. The man then left Arthur sitting there, somehow didn’t hear that his drying machine had already beeped during the ruckus. All he was thinking was the fact that the man somehow already knew his name.

“Wait, how do you know my name?” asked the blond, having collected his scattered thoughts enough to be able to stand up, “I didn’t give you my name.”

“You don’t,” answered the man before turning his head to look at Arthur, “Francis did.”

“What?!”

“It’s a long story and it’s already past midnight. That’s why you need to come tomorrow to our date!” the brunet said cheerfully before continuing, “It’s not fair too right if I know your name but you don’t know mine.”

“I—I don’t understand this! Explain now at once!”

“But I’m tired, _Arturo_. I have a morning class tomorrow,” the man could actually move faster if he wanted to because he actually already finished putting his clothes inside his basket, albeit weren’t folded properly.

“Okay then. See you tomorrow, I’ll ask Francis for your number. _Buenas noches_ , _Arturo_. Sweet dreams!” and with a wave, the brunet left the room, leaving Arthur who was too confused about everything.

“What the…” he whispered to himself before running his hand through his hair.

He would kill Francis for this madness.

But, he might do that after he had a date with a brunet with beautiful green eyes.

Somehow, the blond found himself smiling before whispering to himself.

“Do you really think you’re the only one who knows everything, Antonio?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, moccatoccata here! It's my first time posting on AO3 so I still don't understand how it works that much. Anyway, it's my first EngSpa fic which is based on a prompt on tumblr (I couldn't find it and I completely forget to bookmark it ;; ). It's been a long time since I've been in the fandom so my characterization will probably be awful hahah. Thank you for all of you who read this little oneshot, reviews and comments are always appreciated. See you on my next stories~


End file.
